The invention relates to a boat cover and, more particularly, a ratchet playpen cover for a pontoon boat that can be quickly and easily installed.
Boat covers for storage and/or transport can be difficult and burdensome to install. A pontoon boat has a particularly wide deck, which can increase the difficulty in installing a boat cover.
Typically, a boat cover includes snaps or similar fasteners around an end perimeter thereof. Complementary snap fasteners are secured to the boat hull, and after positioning the boat cover over the boat deck, the cover is secured by engaging the snap fasteners. In addition to the time required to engage all of the snaps around the boat deck, the cover material tends to lose its shape over time, making it difficult to engage all of the snaps, which are fixed to the boat hull.
Additionally, most boat covers are constructed for installation on dry land. The requirement can be burdensome when it is desirable to install a cover with the boat in the water.